Jedi Watchman Chapter Two
by Darth Lamentus
Summary: In the secnd chapter the main antagonist is revealed, and the the story begins to unfold.


_Through Force augmented hearing, Cassus could hear Governor Malkith curse under his breath to one of his aides. "What is __he_ doing here?" 

Without hesitation, the Nemoidian aide scrambled over to Cassus as he stepped up to the front counter of Shoba's tap café. Feigning ignorance, and settling onto one of the red-topped plush stools, Cassus folded his arms over one another on the counter, waiting for DOR-15, Shoba's protocol droid turned waitress.

"Umm, pardon me, Master Jedi, but this establishment has been rented out by Governor Malkith for the duration of the entire day." The aide informed him. It was a female of the species, and rather sweatier than usual. Cassus always disliked how the Nemoidians put extra emphasis on titles, as if it meant they were above other people.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry. I'll keep to myself, I promise." Cassus purposely over exaggerated his motions of shock, glancing over the female's shoulder, to the deeply upset Nemoidian Governor. Cassus knew he wouldn't be forcefully removed, the Nemoidians a species who feared conflict more than bankruptcy.

Eyes darting between the Jedi and her almost overlord of a boss, the aide took in a deep breath. "Very well, Master Jedi. Enjoy your breakfast. Governor Malkith always extends full cooperation to the Jedi Council. Your bill will be taken care of." The aide bowed deeply, almost causing Cassus to laugh. They were always overly cautious around him, as if they feared he would lose his temper and cut everyone in half, as was popular belief of all Force users.

Smiling to Governor Malkith, Cassus nodded his head in mock appreciation. This would turn out to be a very entertaining day, Cassus thought to himself.

The Vice Admiral showed up about thirty minutes later, his small entourage of underlings scurrying around him, inspecting the building. He was a Chiss, his skin a deep blue, eyes a vibrant pink. Unlike the Nemoidian governor, whose aides were of the same species, the Vice Admiral surrounded himself with an array of all kinds. 

Frowning to himself, Cassus wished he would have learned Republic rank better. There were a total of eight Republic military, two of them being heavily armed guards. He carried an air of authority, much like Governor Malkith, looking to his own aides as if they were completely beneath him, even though two of them appeared to be only two ranks below him if Cassus recalled right.

Realizing he had been staring too long, Cassus looked down to his over-abundance of food. He had purposely ordered too much food, hoping the message was clear that he didn't plan on leaving soon. Even though his food was room temperature at best now, he slowly shoveled some eggs from a creature he couldn't remember the name of.

Concentrating more on his Force Hearing, Cassus hardly registered the powerful taste of the eggs. 

The two officials exchanged a quick handshake. "Governor Malkith."

"Ah, Vice Admiral Shatto, what a pleasure it is to see you on our humble planet," the Nemoidian said, over accentuating the rank.

"Yes, Korriban has always been of great interest to the Republic, especially the military. Few other planets can claim such a rich heritage and history."

Taken aback slightly, the Nemoidian gestured to the table at their side. "Yes, well, we hope to create a more prosperous and less...violent future." The Admiral nodded, and took his seat, sitting perfectly upright. His aides sat along side him on either side, his guards standing dutifully behind him.

Governor Malkith gathered his robes slightly as he took his seat, his two aides sitting to either side of him. before the meeting could progress, Shoba made her way to the side of the table. "Gentlemen, I am Shoba, the owner of this establishment." They both acknowledged her, waiting for her to continue. "If there is anything you would like, please do not hesitate to ask." Shoba gave them each an genuine smile.

"I'm starved, and have been eating nothing but cafeteria food for the past few days. I'll take whatever you think is your best meal, as will the rest of my team." Cassus couldn't help but notice the Admiral not allowing his posse to place individual orders. He could only imagine how much control the man exerted over his subordinates. 

"I will have the same, as will my aides," The Nemoidian responded, mimicking the Admiral's control over the eating habits of his assistants. 

Shoba bowed politely, and turned from the men, making her way to the kitchen. Stealing a glance, Cassus caught her eyes as she gave him her famous mind-your-manners look. Shoveling another forkful of lukewarm eggs into his mouth, Cassus casually glanced over his shoulder, back to the meeting in progress.

"We are greatly honored to have such a high-ranking official come to our city, Admiral," the Governor prattled.

Changing his posture completely, Vice Admiral Shatto leaned back against his seat, draping one arm over the side, slouching slightly. His intent, glowing eyes fixed squarely on the amphibian features of the Governor. "Lets cut the bantha poodoo, Malkith. You want Korriban to fall under the Republic, but we both know that Korriban has no valuable natural resources. No minerals, no ore, no fuels, nothing but dust , rocks, and heat."

The Governor smacked his thin lips together, eyes darting nervously. "I was under the assumption, Admiral, that any planet could join. I am unaware of any necessary contributions." The Nemoidian was clearly afraid that the Republic would demand out-of-pocket credits.

A sly smile crossed the Chiss' features. "Don't worry, Governor, we aren't after credits or anything of the sort. We want the Sith ruins. We want full access to The valley of the Dark Lords, the old Sith Academy, and anything else you can think of that used to belong to the Sith.

"With your permission, or without it, we will construct a major training facility and establish a military presence here on your planet. Korriban will become a staging area for the Republic, and will flourish as such.

"We estimate that within the next two standard years, the Republic will have seven hundred-thousand boots on ground, with a sizeable armada. 

"Of course, with your help, you will be rewarded handsomely. We will pay for the land we occupy and our credits will help stimulate Korriban's economy. There will be a need for civilian jobs. Cooks, tailors, mundane necessities.

"Without your consent, you will be removed from office and branded a traitor of the Republic. your assets will be confiscated, your bank accounts frozen. You'll never be a working man, much less a ranking official.

"The choice is yours, Governor." The Chiss Admiral leaned back slightly, smiling contently. The Governor was anything but content.

Sweat poured from his now three shades lighter skin, a sickly appearance taking hold. The Chiss had hit him in the most sensitive area. A Nemoidian without money, a job, and especially rank was hardly considered to be a sentient being among their culture. 

"Of course, Admiral, you have the full support and co-operation of Korriban and it's people. The ruins are of no use to us, they are yours now. Take what you want from there, it is all worthless anyway."

Frowning mentally, Cassus put down his fork. So, this was how the legislature operated. A few small threats sent them running into the hands of oppressors. No voting, no committees, no debating the bonuses or ramifications. Just a scared Governor surrendering everything to a man with knowledge of other beings weaknesses.

"So, Governor Malkith has given this Vice Admiral Shatto complete access to everything inside the Sith ruins? And complete control of the Sith Academy?" The hologram shifted and flickered. It was Jedi Master Faris-al-Mahk, a broad Cerean, thickly muscled and extremely well versed in the arts of lightsaber combat. He was also the council member Cassus reported to once a week about the happenings on Korriban.

"Yes Master. Governor Malkith, without the consent of the rest of the government of Korriban, completely handed over everything to this Admiral. No treaties, nothing."

"I see. This is both troubling and a relief. While it lifts my spirits to know that Korriban will be safe from Sith occupation, I am quite concerned about why the Republic is all of a sudden concerned. Korriban has no strategic placement, no resources available, and nothing of value other than its attachment to the Dark Side of the Force." Faris-al-Mahk paced slowly, hands clasped behind his back. 

"Is there anything the council would like me to report on? Perhaps I could investigate the ruins," Cassus offered.

"No, that place is too dangerous, especially alone. If it were up to me I would have a dozen Watchmen on Korriban. Too easily corrupted is one person alone. I will bring this to the councils attention, and from there we will collectively make a decision."

"Very well, Master. I will await further specific instruction. May the Force be with you, Master."

Faris-al-Mahk nodded, and stopped the transmission. even from millions of light-years away, Cassus could clearly see the man's deep concern, even though his features were masked by the choppy blue imagery of the hologram. 

Cassus rose from his meditation pillow, given to him by an overly thankful Bothan family after he had prevented them from being robbed by a gang of angry human teenagers. Cassus had refused payment, and a week later a basket of spiced meats and the over-sized pillow had appeared in front of his apartment, on the southern end of Dreshdae's modest living area. Pinned to the pillow was a letter of thanks, signed by all seven members of the Bothan family. 

Smiling at the fond memory, Cassus donned his dark overcoat over his dark grey tunic. The sun was on its final descent over the western mountain range, the ones closest to The Valley of the Dark Lords., and it was at this time Cassus normally began his nightly walk.

It had been an exceptionally cool day, breaking the triple-digit mark by a few degrees, then subsiding. A rare breeze wafted down from the mountain tops, bringing the scent of moisture and wild flowers. Cassus breathed deeply, relieved to not be sucking in a lung-full of dust for once.

He was greeted by smiling faces and friendly gestures from the inhabitants of his apartment complex, and the adjoining market. In the two years Cassus had served the people of Korriban he couldn't scant remember a being he hadn't helped or saved in at least some small way. He allowed himself a small measure of pride from the notion, but quickly drowned it, telling himself it was his duty as a Jedi Knight, not because he liked to boast about how good it made him feel.

It was only a short walk from his living quarters to the edge of the city. Since the inhabitants of Dreshdae still feared the presence of the Sith, they had petitioned the city's council, and had a four meter tall wall erected around the city. They also approved a small tax hike in order to supplement the once meager police force. Now, they had city patrols, guards at the four entrances of the city, and a sense of security.

This was perfectly fine in Cassus' mind. More cops meant less work for him. If he never had to break up another fight or settle another family feud it would be too soon. His deepest wish was for the galaxy to get along with its neighbors. Sure, some of them were quite strange indeed. Some were born predators, such as the Trandoshans. Some were born without an independent will, like the Verpine. Some were very greedy and could hardly see past their noses and wallets, like the Nemoidians. 

Cassus sighed heavily, waving to the two-man sentry at the southern exit. They were two Corellians, brothers who ran into some gambling debts and had to high-tail it to remote space. They both had typical boisterous attitudes, and had no trouble voicing themselves. They were ideal guards for a city that was once home to the most insidious organization in galactic history.

"Hey! Cassus! Lem over here has a rash that he can't get rid of, d'you think you got something in your bag of tricks to get rid of it?" It was the elder brother, Carlt. Carlt was a complete skeptic, attributing most Force orientated events to luck and circumstance. Lemmin, or Lem as Carlt called him, was the exact opposite. He viewed Cassus as some all powerful being, almost like a god who could bend the will of nature itself.

"I'm afraid I don't Carlt. But Kebula, the dug on the corner of third street has a apothecary, she should have something for it."

Lemmin had shrunk back a bit, purposely avoiding Cassus' gaze. His face was darker than a Sith Lord's saber. Giving his brother a hearty slug to the shoulder, Lemmin mumbled for him to get back to his duties.

It was an unusually quite walk to the base of the mountains. Cassus reached out in the Force, stretching out as far as he could, probing the mountain side of feelings of violence, mal-intent, and all forms of general misbehavior. Usually, he could hear the cries of a womprat, which thanks to a miss-shipment now inhabited the foothills around Dreshdae, being caught by a hssiss, the large reptiles that feed off the Dark Side energies that permeate from the Sith ruins.

Cassus ventured a bit deeper than normal, to the spot where the bounty hunters had set up camp. The only thing that remain was the engine burns from the ship taking off, and a patch of bloody dirt where the halved Trandoshan had been. Either one of Korriban's scavengers had picked him up, or his comrades had. He found the latter to be very hard to believe.

Cassus hoped that the Duros had found his way off-planet in a non-violent fashion, and hadn't tried to find another settlement to disturb. As far as he knew, Dreshdae was the lone city on the entire planet. But, then again a planet is a very large piece of rock, with plenty of places to hide.

Folding his arms over his chest, hands through opposite sleeves, Cassus stood sage-like over the abandoned campsite. It has always troubled him why the first band of renegade Jedi, tossed from the Order would seek refuge on a planet like Korriban. His teachers on Dantooine had always told him the Force guided everyone, but had it guided the Fallen Ones to this very planet? Or was it something else? Perhaps, one or several of them had been a bookworm such as himself, and discovered something of interest. 

Cassus could clearly remember the teachings of Darth Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith. He had sent many hours of his youth memorizing the wisdom the dark Lord preached from the Holocron in the library archives. He had never told anyone, but a lot of what Revan said made perfect sense. Unifying the Galaxy could only be achieved by forcing it under one rule, not waiting for people to suddenly open their eyes and shake hands.

Deep down, Cassus knew the Jedi would never be able to achieve galactic unification. Of course, they always said to the public they were isolationists, but from the texts Cassus had read only the opposite could be assumed. If the Jedi had their way, they would make every being in the galaxy one of their own, and ship anyone they deemed unworthy or too malignant to a desolate planet. Like Korriban.

What made his Order the superior ones anyway? Who were they to claim themselves pure and cast judgment upon those they deemed evil? It infuriated Cassus to see such hypocrisy. They encouraged you to love everyone, but not to fall in love with someone. They encouraged you to help others, but never to help yourself. And above all else, they encouraged you to seek truth and wisdom, but never delve into the secrets of the Dark Side. Had any of his masters learned he idolized Revan, he probably would have been sent to work on the farms, never to be made a Padawan again, much less a Jedi Watchmen.

Without realizing it, Cassus had gone into such a deep meditation that he had begun absent mindedly hurling all the loose rocks in the area away from him and levitating the larger ones. His anger at the Jedi, at himself, had caused him to unknowingly lash out at his surroundings. 

With a sudden gasp for air, his world came crashing back in around him. The boulders dropped, most cracking in half, having been suspended from over a meter. He had worked up a sweat, his brow drenched, his palms saturated. Breathing heavily, Cassus came to a sudden realization. The dark thoughts about the Jedi he'd just had weren't his own. They were manifestations of the Dark Side, seeping through the planet's surface, clouding his mind and twisting his will. 

Master Faris-al-Mahk had been right. The planet was exceedingly dangerous, especially alone. Perhaps the Jedi outcasts hadn't been truly evil, but had their minds twisted into a full blown rage at the Jedi Order. He would never truly know, as they had perished long ago.

Turning from the empty camp, Cassus began his walk back to Dreshdae. The Vice Admiral would have left a while ago, and Cassus wanted to ask Shoba if they had made any more arrangements after the Jedi had left. He had wondered why the Admiral had chosen such a public area, and why he openly discussed everything, especially with a Jedi a stones throw away.

Perhaps he wanted to be heard, Cassus thought. What better way for word to reach the Jedi council than from one of their own? The Jedi had a way of not responding to every call made to them, and the Republic was no doubt busy enforcing their laws on some remote planet.

Frowning to himself with the realization, Cassus knew he had done exactly what Shatto wanted him to do. Become worried, go running to his superiors, and tattle. For someone who secretly prided himself on his knowledge, Cassus had done a very fool hearty thing.

Worry had quickened his pace, and before he knew it, Cassus was staring down imposing barricade that was the city's limits. The doors opened almost automatically, Carlt and Lemmin's shift not ending for another hour or so. 

He didn't respond to their usual banter. He was a man on a mission. It was times like this that made Cassus wish he'd a transport of some-sort. It wasn't terribly far to Shoba's, but it wasn't exactly around the corner.

He couldn't pinpoint why he was so anxious to find out any more developments, or why he was even worried to begin with. The Republic had its flaws of course, but it was noting compared to the evil of the Sith. So why was he so concerned? 

Realizing he was practically jogging, Cassus slowed a bit, rounding the last corner to Shoba's tap café. The lights were still on, but the sign on the door read "Closed". Putting on his best smile, Cassus knocked softly on the transparisteel door. DOR-15 was quick to answer. the droid was completely featureless when it came to the facial area, but somehow never failed to emulate emotion. It seemed almost exuberant to see him.

"Oh, Master Cassus! We're closed right now, but I am sure Mistress Shoba wont mind your company. Do come in." The droid had been programmed to be feminine, with almost a motherly tone and a thick Corellian accent.

"Thank you Dor. If you haven't put the caf away yet, could I trouble you for a cup?"

"Oh, no trouble at all. I'll have it out momentarily." The droid turned and gracefully lumbered into the kitchen. Shoba poked her head around the corner, frowning slightly.

"So, you think Jedi are exempt from the rules huh?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, of course. I mean, after all, who else can walk around cutting beings into halves as they please without ramifications?" Cassus was only half-joking.

"I guess you aren't here for idle chatter then?"

"Unfortunately, no. I was wondering if you overheard our wonderful governor handing over any more planetary control." Cassus took his usual seat, the plush red stool in the direct middle of the counter that bisected the diner.

"Funny you should mention it. They stopped talking business right after you left. They switched to complimenting each other's ego." Shoba handed Cassus the cup of steaming dark beverage. Cassus smiled politely, and took a small sip before continuing.

"That's what I was afraid of. I seem to have played right into their hands. they counted on a Jedi running away the second the Sith are mentioned, and reporting to their superiors. Which is exactly what I did."

"What did they have to say?"

"Not much. Master Faris-al-Mahk is going to bring it to the attention of the rest of the council. I'm sure they'll deliberate, send a not so polite, but not threatening message to the Republic strongly asking them not to set up shop here, and that will be the end of it.

"The Republic will no doubt ignore the Jedi, as they always do un times of peace, and set up a strong military force. and, if my history serves me right, something terribly bad will happen. Someone who is slightly force sensitive will become possessed by an ancient Sith Lord, run amok, destroy everything the Republic has done here, kill several people, and I'll be called upon to stop it."

Shoba stood silent for a moment as Cassus sipped on the piping hot drink. Putting down the drink, Cassus looked up to her. "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just amazed there's a Jedi with a sense of humor."

"Oh, I'm not joking. I'm quite serious. I fully expect a full blown catastrophe. I'll swoop in to save the planet no one likes from destruction, and the following day I'll be back to stopping common thieves."

Shoba frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You ok hon?"

"Me? Yes, I'm quite alright. I'm just perturbed with myself for not being able to see through this more clearly. My involvement will no doubt bolster the amount of troops sent here. The Republic will interpret the Jedi asking them to not come here as a friendly reminder that this is not a safe place, and they will 'compromise' by sending even more people."

"I can't argue with you there. When the Republic sees something it wants, it goes for it." Shoba leaned forward, supporting herself on the counter with her forearms, a meter to the side of Cassus.

"What will you do?" Cassus asked, genuinely concerned.

"Do what everyone else does. Either pack up and find another rock, or sell-out and work as a Republic civilian, shoveling gruel to the men, women, and things of the Republic forces."

"Do you think they will let you keep your place?"

"I don't see why not. I'll just have to abide by their standards of food and everything else. So, in a way I guess no. I'll still have the building, but I wont be able to do what I want."

"I guess that's the price of freedom and democracy, giving up your previous life for how someone you'll never meet says you should live."

"Awfully cynical for someone who is supposed to be the pinnacle of everything good and just in the universe," Shoba countered.

Cassus frowned slightly, taking another sip. "I think the planet is finally getting to me. I had an...I don't know what to call it. I was walking out towards the Valley, and I stopped to reflect on this situation. And before I knew it, I was hurtling rocks hundreds of meters with the Force, completely lashing out at everything around me.

"It was so strange, I felt like I wasn't in control anymore. I think the taint of the Dark Side has begun trying to claim me."

Shoba looked directly into Cassus' eyes, locking his attention. "Maybe it isn't as bad as you think it is. Take it from someone who feels no connection to the Force. Its perfectly normal for someone stuck on a lifeless rock to want a change of scenery every once and a while.

"Plus, factor in the payless job, people always trying to kill you, and surrounding by people who have no idea what you go through, I'm surprised you haven't started taking hostages.

"So you had a momentary lapse of complete stoicism and threw some rocks. Its not like you went about town and killed younglings, or stole from the needy. Your subconscious released some steam like an over-flowing caf machine. Don't beat yourself up. Getting angry and hurling things in an empty area doesn't make you a bad guy."

Cassus looked down to the counter, thinking deeply. She was right. He hadn't hurt anyone nor destroyed any property. So a few rocks became smaller rocks and there's now an empty area on a mountain side. 

Looking up from the spot on the counter, Cassus locked gaze with Shoba again. "Thank you. What you just said means a lot to me. But I have to ask, how are you adept at making a Jedi feel...good again?"

Shoba smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, it's way past closing time, and it isn't quite rainy enough for that story. Maybe some other time."

Cassus nodded in understanding. Downing the last bit of the bitter drink, he stood, arching his back wearily. "Its been a long day, and I should retire for the night. I can't thank you enough Shoba."

"Don't mention it. Just if you ever do get the urge to rob from the needy and destroy buildings, please do it on the north-side of town. I still owe the bank a nice sum of credits for this place."

"Oh, if I do decide to go pure dag-nasty evil, you will be my apprentice, Force or no."


End file.
